Desafío Mortal
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: A veces no todo es lo que parece. Eso es algo que Anna descubrirá por las malas...


**Aviso** **: Este fic participa del Reto "La muerte perfecta" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".**

 **Aviso 2** **: AU**

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen ni son de mi creación. Son de L.J Smith y la CW, así como de los productores y guionistas de la serie.**

_oOo_

Era pasada la media noche cuando Anna salió de su oficina. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, lo mismo en las escaleras, las otras oficinas y la recepción. Iba concentrada en los papeles que intentaba organizar dentro de una carpeta y realizaba su camino hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo por inercia. Evitó los ascensores y tomo las bien iluminadas escaleras.

Cuando por fin terminó con los papeles ya se hallaba en la entrada del estacionamiento. Precavida, como de costumbre, escaneó cada esquina y sombra del lugar. Al estar satisfecha siguió su camino, sus tacones repiqueteaban rítmicamente contra el suelo de cemento, ocasionando un eco que reverberaba en cada dirección. Era lo único que rompía el quieto silencio, aparte del zumbido de los tubos de luz fluorescente en el techo.

Al mismo instante que algunas de esas luces en el techo se apagaban de repente, una sombra pasó por detrás de ella.

Se quedó paralizada, sin siquiera respirar y con los oídos tan agudizados para captar un mero susurro que dolían. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que sostenía la carpeta contra su pecho, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, una mano tapó su boca y un aliento cálido acarició su mejilla.

Lo supo al instante. Era él.

Se relajó contra su pecho y dejó que su ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad. La mano abandonó su boca para apretar suavemente su hombro.

–Llegas tarde…- dijo, con un suspiro.

–No, llegué a tiempo, te estaba observando. No debes olvidar mirar sobre tu hombro.- respondió.

–Claro, sobre mi hombro, porque aún estoy a prue…- su voz se fue desvaneciendo al sentir los labios recorrer la curva de su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo. –Sabes que aquí hay cámaras de vigilancia…- logró decir a duras penas.

De repente, ya no había contacto físico y Anna se volteó hacia él lista para hacer morritos. Tuvo un destello de sus magníficos ojos azules y su sonrisa antes de que él la besara. Cuando ella empezó a ansiar más él se separó, jadeando.

–Tienes razón, aunque probablemente lo mejor que podemos hacer por el pobre y aburrido vigilante que debe pasar toda la noche aquí es darle un espectáculo para recordar.-

– ¡Matt!- le regañó Anna, sonrojándose por la idea.

–Vamos, esta noche es tu última noche de prueba. Has pasado todo con sobresaliente. Solo recuerda vigilar tu espalda…- dijo Matt, tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

El rostro de ella se ilumino – ¿Me llevarás contigo? ¿Ahora mismo?- preguntó, entusiasmada.

El asintió.

–Creo que esta noche será la noche.- su expresión y su tono estaban serios, como siempre que hablaba de su "otro trabajo" como solía decirle Anna, aquel por el que no le pagaban nada pero aun así llevaba a cabo sin dudar, solo por el bien común.

–Estoy lista, lo estoy, no te decepcionaré.- dijo, apretando su mano.

Él le sonrió.

Una vez afuera, Matt le abrió la puerta del pasajero y la cerró suavemente a su entrada, luego rodeó la camioneta y subió. La encendió y se puso en marcha.

Ella se recostó del asiento, observando su cincelado perfil, sintiéndose la más afortunada y preguntándose que había hecho para merecerlo. Miró con ojos brillantes su anillo de compromiso, reluciente en su anular izquierdo, Matt la había sorprendido con la propuesta hacia un escaso mes.

_oOo_

–Hemos llegado, aquí es a donde traen a las chicas y las matan…– dijo Matt, su voz entrecortada por la fuerte emoción que lo inundaba. –Pero esta noche acaba todo. – continuó.

La miró fijamente, con tal intensidad que Anna sintió mariposas en su estómago. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, aunque no lo quisiera.

–Si.- afirmó Anna, decidida. Echó un vistazo alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle del terreno polvoriento, con una sola casa a la distancia, no había ninguna luz en ninguna ventana y los tres pisos parecían estar abandonados.

–Nuestra ventaja es la sorpresa, no se lo esperan.-

Ella asintió, con el corazón en la garganta. Sin saber que la sorprendida seria ella.

_oOo_

Anna despertó lentamente. Un dolor punzante quemaba su nuca y la parte posterior de su cráneo, sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo adolorido. El aroma penetrante del polvo, combinado con humedad mohosa la hizo toser. Su garganta picaba y le costaba respirar.

Intentó moverse pero descubrió con sobresalto que estaba encadenada por las muñecas al techo, con sus pies apenas tocando el polvoriento piso. Su corazón se desbocó desde ese momento y su respiración se agitaba progresivamente.

Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, así que estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad, sin poder definir nada.

Entonces empezó a recordar.

Recordó que lo último que hizo fue entrar a la casa abandonada con Matt, que iban a tenderle una trampa a unos vampiros que torturaban y mataban chicas y…que nada más al entrar, recibió tal golpe en la cabeza que quedó inconsciente.

Eso había sido, los vampiros se les habían adelantado.

– ¡Matt! – gritó. – ¡Matt! – Desesperada, gritaba cada vez con más fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente. Podrían haber asesinado a su novio…a su prometido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Matt…- dijo, apenas en un susurro.

Justo cuando su vista empezaba a captar mejor el entorno, distinguió una figura oscura junto a una ventana, por donde el más diminuto rayo de luz de luna se colaba.

Entonces, antes de tener tiempo de asustarse aún más o decir algo. Una risa cruel, grave y fría llego hasta ella, lo que realmente logró causarle un escalofrío fue que, contra todo pronóstico, reconoció el tono. Identificó la silueta tan familiar, así como su postura relajada.

– ¿Matt?...- musitó. Su voz y todo su cuerpo temblaban incontrolablemente, y no se debía al frío.

Él se adelantó unos pasos hasta ella, el pálido rayo de luz que entraba por la rendija de la ventana cayó sobre su rostro, dándole una apariencia mortecina, de piel gris y labios blancos, creando profundas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos y magnificando su amplia, malévola sonrisa.

Anna sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones. Aquel no era su prometido al que amaba, era una criatura monstruosa y terrible. Lo desconocía.

Incapaz de decir nada, mantuvo la boca cerrada, escuchando su propio corazón palpitar en sus oídos.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que ella lo captara, el encendió una vela, que para Anna fue como un faro en la penumbra. La habitación vacía y sucia surgió ante ella. Al igual que el monstruo aterrador de ojos rojos y colmillos justo frente a ella.

Juró que su corazón se detuvo.

–Eres uno de ellos…- logró decir, sin aliento.

El no respondió, solo sonrió ampliamente cada vez más hasta que finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó fuertemente. Sus colmillos relucían obscenamente y las venas que rodeaban sus ojos se hacían más prominentes.

Anna sintió que la bilis le subía hasta la garganta, además, el sudor pegajoso y frio que exudaba su cuerpo le incomodaba.

–Es cierto, cariño, soy un vampiro…y déjame felicitarte, tardaste menos que las otras en caer en cuenta.-

Anna sentía que su lengua era muy pesada y seca para hablar, pero lo intentó de todas maneras.

– ¿Las otras?...- preguntó mirándole fijamente.

Él le sonrió diabólicamente antes de responder: –¿No creerás que eres la única y primera no amor?- El hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la esquina a la derecha de Anna, ella no se había percatado de la misma hasta el momento. Estaba llena de una pila de ropa, aunque sucia y antigua, claramente de mujer, las prendas más brillantes, recientes, estaban en el tope, había manchas oscuras de sangre en cada pedazo de tela. También había zapatos desperdigados por los alrededores.

Anna regresó su mirada a Matt, asqueada. El se acercó un par d e4pasos, lentamente, como un gato y le mostró algo que tenía en la mano.

El anillo de compromiso que él le había dado.

Anna miró entonces a su mano izquierda, que aparte de estar pálida por la falta de sangre, tenía un anular desnudo.

–Guardaré esto para la próxima con la que me apetezca jugar…- dijo Matt, guardándose la joya en el bolsillo.

Anna sintió por primera vez algo quemando en su interior, que no era miedo o asco. Era odio y rabia puros.

–Tú eres un monstruo, eres quien ha estado asesinando a todas esas chicas…maldito psicópata…todos estos meses…¡¿fingiste todo?!- gritó.

Matt asintió y luego rió fuertemente. –No hubo "todos estos meses" niña…todo lo puse en tu cabeza, esta noche, en el mismo estacionamiento. – respondió

Anna recibió la revelación como una patada en el estomago.

–Pero, si te observé por semanas. Tenía que asegurarme de que serias una buena elección.

–¿Buena elección para matarme?- preguntó con la voz temblando de rabia.

–Para luchar…para sobrevivir…- respondió recorriendo el espacio que los separaba y, para sorpresa de Anna, quitando las cadenas de sus muñecas.

–Verás, Anna. No quiero solo matarte. Quiero entretenerme. Quiero que TU me entretengas. Quiero divertirme. Quiero un desafío…Porque solo cazar y matar no representa uno.-

Se acercó tanto a su rostro que respiraban el mismo aire.

–Corre, Anna.-

– ¿Qué?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, segura de que era una trampa.

–Corre, adonde sea, te daré un minuto de ventaja antes de ir por ti…- explicó. Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla con el dorso. Instintivamente Anna se alejó, pero no se movió. Estaba paralizada.

Los ojos de Matt cambiaron nuevamente, venas surcaron su piel y la sangre llenó sus iris.

– ¡CORRE!- estalló en su cara y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó. Lo empujó a un lado y escapó tan rápido que sentía que no tocaba el piso.

_oOo_

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que Anna hubiese imaginado. Y más oscura también, agradecía que sus ojos se acostumbraran tan rápido e incluso por la débil y pálida luz de luna que se filtraba por los resquicios. Anna corrió buscando la salida, no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en el último piso, encontrar las escaleras y bajar corriendo por ellas no se le hizo sencillo.

Tropezó y cayó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, sus manos y sus rodillas sangraban, era lo peor. El podría olerla desde la distancia.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de entrada, descubrió con frustración que estaba asegurada, debería haberlo sabido…Suponía que las ventanas estaría igual pero igual lo intentó, todas estaban cerradas y, al llegar a la tercera, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

Aguantando el llanto, se dejó caer de rodillas exhausta.

– ¿Te das por vencida tan pronto, amor? – preguntó él con una voz melosa e insoportable.

El cuerpo de Anna empezó a sacudirse por los sollozos silenciosos.

No quería morir de esa forma, en la oscuridad, inundada de terror… vencida.

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó lentamente y se giró para enfrentarlo. Apenas lo distinguía en la oscuridad.

–Pensé que me darías un desafío.-

–Pensaste mal…-

En un solo movimiento rápido, Matt la tomo del cuello y la estampó contra la pared sin dejar de asfixiarla.

– ¿Algunas últimas palabras?-

–Si.- respondió sin aliento.

–Ilumíname…-

–No a ti no. Yo soy la que verá la luz de nuevo.- dijo inyectando todo el veneno que podía en su voz y acto seguido hundió un afilado pedazo de madera en el pecho de Matt.

Todo el cuerpo del vampiro se tensó y un jadeo agónico escapó de sus labios. Anna se aterró durante los segundos que las manos de él se agarrotaron en su cuello, apretando a más no poder.

Tal vez había fallado, tal vez solo lo había herido y ahora él estaría más cabreado…

Pero entonces el cuerpo de Matt se desplomó pesadamente en el piso, elevando una densa nube de polvo que hizo arder la ya de por si irritada garganta de Anna.

Ella respiraba y tosía violentamente, pero también agradecía el aire que circulaba fácilmente por sus pulmones. Se acarició la garganta magullada y escaneó el vestíbulo con la mirada.

Había asesinado al monstruo. Estaba fuera de peligro pero aun tenía que averiguar cómo salir de esa maldita casa y luego…luego saldría al mundo y de algo estaba segura,

Matt no sería el último.

¿FIN?

.


End file.
